1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a computer apparatus and a power supply method thereof, and more particularly, to a computer apparatus using a thermoelectric device, and a power supply method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional computer 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional computer 1 includes an information processing unit 2 that processes information, a storing unit 3 in which the processed information is stored, a main power supply 4 that supplies power to the information processing unit 2, and a battery or an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) 5 that supplies auxiliary power to the information processing unit 2.
In the computer 1, the information processing unit 2 is supplied with the power from the main power supply 4, processes the information and stores the processed information in the storing unit 3. The main power supply 4 includes a typical commercial AC power source. If commercial AC power is not applied to the computer 1, the computer may be supplied with the auxiliary power from the battery of the battery 5. If abnormality such as momentary power failure or transient voltage occurs in the computer 1, the computer 1 may be supplied with stable power from the UPS of the battery 5.
However, if the computer 1 is equipped with the battery or the UPS for carrying or preparing against the abnormality, it becomes difficult to miniaturize the computer 1 or reduce product costs of the computer 1. In addition, in a computer having no battery or UPS, such as a non-battery computer system, there is a need to prevent the processed information from being lost even if abnormality occurs in the computer.